The Pacific Northwest and Alaska are known worldwide for trout, steelhead, and salmon fishing. While numerous types of lures exist for enticing a fish to strike, two lures in particular produce unparalleled results when it comes to eliciting savage strikes from trout, steelhead, and salmon. Specifically, the Kwikfish® and the Flatfish® are staple lures of hobby fisherman and fishing guides alike. Known for their high-action, these lures they can be used at all trolling speeds, but can be just as effective when plunked or backtrolled. Years ago, fisherman discovered that wrapping their Kwikfish or Flatfish lures with baitfish fillets, such as smelt, herring, anchovies, and sardines greatly increased the number of strikes they received. Very simply, the scent emitted from the baitfish combined with the movement of the lure proved irresistible to fish. While there is some debate in the “best” way to wrap lure, it basically involves cutting a fillet from the baitfish of your choice, wrapping all or part of the fillet around the midsection of the lure, and then securing the baitfish to the lure with thread. While trout, steelhead, and salmon may be attracted to the smell of the baitfish, people are not. Once the fishing day is over, the lure is oily and smelly, and the fisherman or guide has no quick or convenient way of cleaning the lure, other than scrubbing it with a toothbrush over the side of the boat, possibly hooking his finger on the treble hooks in the process. What is needed is a compact, portable fishing lure cleaner.